Sólo dame un beso
by Esteicy
Summary: Cuando el mundo no acepta el amor de dos hombres, las sombras son las mejores confidentes/Quicksilver x Maximus Boltagon/Este fic participa en el Reto #27 'Killer's Kiss del foro La Torre Stark.


**Dis: **_Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

**Miren no diré que me encanta lo que escribí aquí, no es lo que tenía en mente, juro que en mi cabeza sonaba más épico pero a veces volver a escribir en español después de mucho tiempo atorada en el inglés hace que mi narrativa se sienta algo oxidada.**

**De todas formas de verdad quería entregar este reto aunque no sea mi mejor trabajo, al menos es algo y supongo que eso vale, destaco que no tuve tiempo de revisar mucho así que perdón de antemano. **

**Acerca de la ship sólo diré que esta pareja nació gracias a conversaciones con algunas amigas acerca de AUs y un muy buen roleplay, es que ya son prácticamente mi OTP.**

**Por cierto el reto consistía en escribir acerca de un beso, a mí me tocó beso en la oscuridad.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

Pietro avanzó más entre los arboles del terreno que rodeaba el pueblo, era noche de luna llena y traía la linterna en su mano, iluminando el camino para evitar cualquier obstáculo que pudiera entorpecer su andar, su padre y sus hermanas estaban todos ocupados con su propios compromisos como para darle importancia a las salidas nocturnas del único hijo de la familia, eso era algo bueno para él, pues dar explicaciones de lo que hacía en el bosque a aquellas horas no hubiera sido de lo más agradable, de por sí ya vivía en una red de mentiras demasiado grande, mientras más preguntas pudiera evitar menos tendría que agrandarla.

Escuchó un ruido y alzó la mirada, estaba cerca de su sitio acordado, aceleró los pasos y en voz leve habló.

—¿Max? —preguntó en un murmullo, escondiendo el resplandor de la lámpara.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó el muchacho envuelto en su abrigo negro y ocultando el rostro tras la bufanda grisácea que traía puesta.

—Tú llegaste temprano, quizás —Pietro contestó aliviado y se acercó a él sonriendo con ternura—. Me alegra verte.

—Cállate —le gruñó el sujeto más bajo, Maximus Boltagon para ser exactos, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol—. No sé si fue buena idea venir, quizás debimos esperar —desviando la mirada el hombre se abrazó suavemente y suspiró.

Esto encendió las alarmas en la mente de Pietro, Maximus estaba muy cubierto y si bien la noche estaba fría algo en ello no terminaba de cuadrarle.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó en voz baja, viniendo más cerca.

—Mi tío está afuera pero podría volver más temprano, no sé por qué me sigo arriesgando, soy más inteligente que esto…—siguió murmurando él ignorando la pregunta pero tensándose un poco más.

—Maximus ¿Qué pasó? —insistió ahora tomando su mano y sintiendo como temblaba levemente.

—Pero…necesitaba verte a solas, yo…—Maximus miro hacia abajo y tomó aire, tratando de calmarse y no romperse en frente de él—. No es justo lo que él hace…estoy tan cansado…

—¡Max! —lo tomó de los hombros firmemente e hizo que lo mirara—. Dime qué fue lo que pasó.

El hombre cerró los ojos incapaz de verlo a la cara y empezó a relatar como su tío había perdido la paciencia luego de una discusión, le contó todos los horribles insultos que le gritó, como lo agarró del cabello y lo arrastró al baño en donde procedió a llenar la bañera mientras lo azotaba contra la pared, y como forzó su cabeza bajo el agua durante varios minutos, sacándolo sólo para que tomara una bocanada de aire y luego volvía a hundirle.

—Decía que era un pequeño fenómeno…que yo debería haber muerto con mis padres en aquel accidente en vez de quedarme aquí y ser una carga para él y para Blackagar —intentaba mantener la compostura, que su voz no se quebrara, que sus ojos no lloraran, estaba ya acostumbrado a este maltrato de años—. Solo se detuvo cuando mi hermano volvió a casa…me hizo ocultar esto —se descubrió el cuello para mostrar marcas purpureas por el trato brusco de aquel hombre.

Pietro estaba furioso, quería a esa casa y esperar hasta que ese viejo maldito regresara para poder matarlo con sus propias manos ¿cómo podía ser tan hijo de puta con su propio sobrino?

—Lo odio…maldición lo odio, déjame hacer algo Max—tomó sus dos manos—. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien que amo sufre así, por favor.

—Ya hablamos de esto, es demasiado arriesgado...¿y si nos descubren? ¿qué pasaría con nosotros? —lo miró a los ojos con una triste resignación—. No…no tomaré el riesgo cuando se trata de ti.

—Maximus…es demasiado injusto, sólo quiero sacarte de ahí, casarme contigo y vivir una buena vida juntos —presionó sus frentes juntas y suspiró tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Pero no se puede…porque somos dos hombres, porque no hay lugar en el mundo para un par de desviados como nosotros Pietro —dijo Maximus con ese mismo tono de amarga aceptación de su realidad de mierda—. Sólo así podemos estar juntos…escondidos…temerosos…sabiendo que si nos atrapan estamos muertos —entonces los brazos de su amante tomándolo en un abrazo fuerte y protector lo hicieron callar.

Oh su Pietro, una de las pocas personas que al mirarlo no veían a un loco enfermo y peligroso que veía cosas y merecía estar encerrado como un animal, Pietro era un alma compasiva y demasiado buena para ese pueblucho asqueroso, estaba dispuesto a todo por él y Maximus no sabía cómo agradecerle por ello, cómo hacerle saber que el recuerdo de sus besos a veces era lo único que le daba una razón de dejar la cama en las mañanas.

—Te amo…te amo tanto, Maximus —Pietro murmuró con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, odiando el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para proteger a su novio, ni de su tío abusivo ni del odio injustificado que estos desgraciados tenían hacia la gente como ellos.

—También te amo cariño, más de lo que podría expresar con palabras —dijo acariciando su cabello lentamente, todo un día de mierda mejorado gracias al calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de su cabello—. ¿Pietro?

—¿Sí? —preguntó mirando su bello rostro.

—¿Podrías solo besarme? ¿Hacerme olvidar esta mierda de día, por favor? —le pidió en un susurro quizás demasiado débil, como temeroso de ser rechazado.

Pietro lo miró con una ternura y un amor inmensos, este hombre que durante años había tenido que armar una serie de barreras a su alrededor para protegerse de un mundo asqueroso que no perdía oportunidad de humillarlo, que a diario se ganaba malas miradas por ser un engreído que no conocía modales, entre sus brazos se convertía en un niño asustado que solo buscaba algo de afecto y aceptación.

—Por supuesto, mi vida —le dijo tomando su rostro y presionando sus labios en un beso dulce y apasionado, tratando de transmitir todo el amor y la admiración que sentía por él.

Así pasaron largos minutos, Maximus dejaba que su cuerpo encontrara en ese momento aquel confort que se le había sido negado a través de malos tratos y humillaciones, entre los brazos de su amado y con sus labios siendo poseídos sin tregua pudo relajarse y sentirse vivo una vez más. Aunque fuera prohibido, aunque fuera peligroso, nada de eso importaba, el manto de penumbras los cubría y protegía para que pudieran vivir este amor incondicional, este amor tan puro como incomprendido.

—Te amo Max —Pietro dijo rompiendo el beso.

—Lo sé…también te amo, Pietro —respondió Maximus sonriendo con honestidad.

Y aunque el día siguiente fuese igual de difícil, y el siguiente también, mientras tuvieran noches en las que pudieran actuar así…afectuosos y despreocupados, con las sombras espesas siendo una cortina para sus encuentros…entonces quizás no rendirse valdría la pena.

**Y eso fue mi primer Madsilver en español...sí, com dije no fue de lo mejor pero será.**

**Los reviews me gustan, me hacen feliz(?)**


End file.
